Singing For Love
by Halloween Witch
Summary: To all my friends and family and readers, I wish you all well on this holiday, please read this little bit of secret love between Leo's son and Donny's daughter. Sequel and 15 years later then 'Christmas Necklaces'.


_The Unbelievable Turtle_

_One Shot: Singing For Love_

**Cecilya's Point of View:**

It was another day out in the sewers again; I'd left right after breakfast, just before anyone could see me leave. My sister and other female cousins hadn't had a chance to see me leave, but my grandfather had, who gave me s simple nod to say that he'd tell my Mom and Dad where I was going.

I loved my family very much, but they don't see and understand things as I do. They don't understand why I don't talk as much, why I don't sing before them. The only answer I can give is that I just don't like too, I'm embarrassed, I like to keep that part of me hidden. It's like a gift I don't want to give away to just anyone.

But I wouldn't mind if I had to give it to Yoshi.

Yoshi, my non-blood related cousin, was the only one would I would and could sing before and not be as nervous as I would the rest of my family. Without even trying, Yoshi had stolen my heart and sealed it within his grasp.

And I liked that.

I could hear the shouting of my sister and other cousins behind me and I slipped into a dark area on the wall. I watched them scurry past me, still calling out my name as they raced down the sewer tunnel and then split up to find me and Yoshi.

_Speaking of Yoshi, I'd better get to him_. I raced backwards a bit in the sewers until I made my way to a dark tunnel that led south from our home. A certain distance down the dimly lit tunnel, there was a small hole that was just large enough for me to climb in. I got down on my knees and reached inside the hole for the button that was on the wall. After I had pushed it, a door opened next to the hole I was in and I hurried through it.

You see, my parents and Bella weren't the only ones who knew how to build, I did, but I didn't like building things like they did, I didn't like studying, what I liked was singing and music, I loved objects that made music. I made this door a while back to the secret room that Yoshi and I hide in, but just because I know how to do it doesn't mean I like to do it. I really don't care to build things as my parents do, or my sister, so they don't know, so I don't disappoint them if I tell them I don't like it.

Once I was through the door, it closed behind me and some lighting that we had fashioned out of colored Christmas lights hung on the walls and lit up, reviling to me the small hallway I had to walk through to get to Yoshi. At the end of the hallway was another door, one that needed a pass code to get in. I type in my own code (1,1,6, Yoshi's birthday) and hurried inside.

He waiting there like he always did. He was training again, silently with his mask moved to the side; he was practicing his moves while blinded by sight. I smiled softly at the scene and walked over to him. I saw his head twitch and the grip from his leaf green hands on his blades tighten. He always doesn't know if its me when I'm silent like this, with his sister and our cousins being as silent as they want to sneak up on him and bother him, its become a game for them to find this place and us (even if they don't know about this place, they're still trying to find out where we're hiding everyday.)

"…Yoshi." I whispered in my softest voice. He instantly un-tensed and put away his swords. He turned back his black mask and I saw his gray eyes. I felt my hand gently raise and wave at him. He finally smiled and held out his hand for me. I walked over to him with my hand outstretched and took hold of his hand.

"Ceci.." He whispered and grinned softly. "Lay with me?" I nodded softly and he led me over to the small bundle of blankets we put together and called a bed. He got down first and then pulled me down with him. I landed in between his arm and his body, my head on his shoulder. He twisted his body so that he lay on his side and looked down at me. "What do you feel in the mood to sing today?"

I simply shrugged at him at first, I hadn't thought of a song before I came here. He gave his own silent shrug in reply to me and closed his eyes, laying down his head on the pillow there.

Suddenly, thoughts of freedom and love poured into my mind and one song made it to my mouth. It was a song I loved listening too, one where I remember from the movie I listen to it from, a girl breaks away for the dream her mother has for her and tells her real dream. Something I wish I could do for my family, but I don't feel like I can.

"_All my life… there was just me and my dreams…"_ I saw Yoshi open one of his eyes and he smiled down at me, already knowing the song I was singing to him. _"And the days went ticking by… like the beat of my heart…_

_Spent my nights,_

_Wondering how it would feel…_

_When the waiting would end…_

_And tomorrow would start…_

_Suddenly… I see the light,_

_Out of the darkness… I'm coming alive…_

_So this is how it feels,_

_Reaching for heaven…_

_This is how it feels,_

_Kissing the sky…_

_This is what it means, _

_Touching forever…_

_Like a phoenix rising from the flames, _

_I'm reaching for heaven…_

_All this time,_

_I never knew I was so strong._

_But you made me find the fire…_

_That was there all along._

_In your eyes… I can see all I can be…_

_Suddenly… I want it all…_

_I know you'll catch me if ever I fall…_

_So this is how it feels…_

_Reaching for heaven…_

_This is how it feels,_

_Kissing the sky…_

_This is what it means, _

_Touching forever…_

_Like a phoenix rising from the flames, _

_I'm reaching for heaven…_

_You alone have shown me,_

_Shining new… horizons_

_Now, for all I owe you_

_It's my turn to show you_

_This is how it feels,_

_Reaching for heaven…_

_This is how it feels,_

_Kissing the sky…_

_This is what it means, _

_Touching forever…_

_Like a phoenix rising from the flames, _

_I'm reaching for heaven…_

_Heaven…"_ The last note escaped my mouth and I looked back at Yoshi. A pure sweet grin was plastered on his face and he was looking down at me. He looked more wide awake then ever.

"You know Ceci, when I hear you sing, I honestly don't want to sleep." He whispered to me.

I looked back at him with questioning eyes, basically sending him the silent question 'Why?'. He didn't seem phased by my facial expression and snuggled back into the homemade bed.

"Because I feel more rested after I hear you sing then I do after I sleep for however many hours that may be." He replied softly. "Will you please sing another song? I don't care which, so long as you're singing."

I nodded to him and I searched for another song in my mind, one that would also be a good one to sing. Sadly at the same time, the song that my sister often listened to now a days 'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry, would not get out of my head. It was only song I could think of now and Yoshi noticed it when he saw my bitter looking face glaring at his plastron.

"What song is it? Is it that one Bella's been going crazy over? That 'Teenage Dream' one, and I don't remember the artist?" He questioned softly. I nodded to him and curled a bit more into his plastron and snuggled my face into his shoulder. "I don't care if you sing that one Ceci, but if you wanna sing another one, go ahead."

I shook my head at him. "Maybe… another time." He nodded to me and laid down his head while I tried to by-pass my song blockage in my mind thanks to my twelve year old sister.

It took me a while, but I finally came past it and thought of other songs. They raced in my head and certain lyrics would come up and then die down for another to rise and let me remember it. One that continued to come up was a song that was originally in Japanese, but I often tend to remember one of the translated English versions better then the Japanese one. It was the full version to one of the opening songs to a anime show that Yoshi and I would watch here in our little hide away from time to time, which was called 'Soul Eater'.

"_I'm falling… down into my shadow…"_ My voice carried onto its own accord and I watched Yoshi's eyes gleam down at me in recognition of the song that we both liked. _"Grasping onto every breath_

_As I await the deadly night._

_So scary…_

_But you can't give into this_

_Fear of pumpkin carriages_

_Cuz all the witches see it in your eyes_

_See you in your dreams yeah… baby_

_Your nightmares too… that's where I'll find you…_

_Fairy blue, it is only for you_

_That I would crust the stars_

_And put them on display_

_Black paper moon…_

_If you really put your faith in me,_

_When you're lost here I am…_

_Forever in your soul…_

_Waiting here above you patiently…_

_Just like the shinning moon._

_A symbol… rises to the surface,_

_Of the crimson sweetness that… I had submerged it deep within…_

_Your destiny… isn't so immutable,_

_Anything that you can dream, can also be the fate that you will have…_

_Don't try to use deceit… on me…_

_I will… not break… I won't… surrender…_

_Fairy blue, you are my everything  
>The reason I go on…<br>In this captivity, eternally  
>If you raise your voice and call for me…<br>I will… find you… my dear  
>Wherever you may be<br>And I will be sure to set you free… from this ensnaring curse…_

_There are times when no one believes… in me_

_And there are times where I feel like I'm degraded…_

_But even in those times… _

_Your words always echo within… my heart…  
>This is my promise<em>

_Fairy blue  
>It is only for you… that I would smash the stars,<br>And use them as a sign…  
>To guide you<br>And any time that you're lost or afraid… or you can't see your dreams,  
>I want you to look up<em>

_And fairy blue  
>You are my everything…<br>The reason that I live…  
>In sweet captivity… so faithfully<br>And I swear you'll never be alone…  
>When you're… lost, here I am…<br>Forever with your soul…_

_We can make it through most anything… if you can just believe."_ I remembered the tune that this music went to in my head and listened to the memory. I saw Yoshi do the same thing with his eyes closed, but he was most certainly awake. I could tell when his hand grasped my own and I felt him squeeze it ever now and then, and I would squeeze his back to let him know I was aware he was still awake. Our fingers were entangled (which was quite strange with my three tiny fingers compared to his large bulky three) and held between the two of us.

"I always loved that song…" Yoshi muttered and curled up more in the blankets. He looked down at me again and pulled the blankets up over the two of us to keep us warm, now that we were both shivering in the cold tunnel. I'd have to make a small heater for this room for us; just enough to make this place more comfortable for us and so our siblings couldn't find us.

"Yoshi! Ceci!" We both nearly jumped when we heard the voices of our siblings and cousins coming from outside of the wall. It was Teng Shin's voice that I heard first, calling our names.

"Bella are you sure you heard them out here?" I heard Lillium ask my little sister hesitantly.

"Duh! I know when I hear my sister singing!" I heard her yell back. "Ceci! You and Yoshi better come out from wherever your hiding or else!"

"You do realize that she can hurt you more then you can hurt her right?" Teng Shin also questioned my younger sister.

"She wouldn't!" I heard my sister huff and stomp her feet.

"You guys! This isn't helping us find Yoshi and Ceci." I heard Lucinda say. "Maybe they made a secret place behind a wall like we do at home?"

"No way," my little sister waved this suggestion off. "My sister isn't smart like that. I mean, she is smart, but not in the way that Mom, Dad and I are."

_You don't know how wrong you are Bella…_ My thoughts replayed her words over and over and that world shattered when I felt Yoshi grip my hand harder.

"Pardon my words, but I could really murder you sister for saying that." Yoshi muttered under his breath to me. I refused to give him any kind of acknowledgement, but I did squeeze his hand to prevent him from losing his temper and giving our location away just to get back at my sister.

"That was pretty mean Isabella, what if you sister had heard you?" Teng Shin questioned her harshly.

"Like I said, she wouldn't do anything." I heard my sister huff.

"I wouldn't bet on that little cousin." Lillium nearly hissed at her. "When practice tomorrow comes, expect a beating from any of us, especially your sister or Yoshi. If they heard you, they _will_ put you in your place. Your sister only bows before Yoshi, and that's the way it's always gonna be, even if she is stronger then him. We all have our temper limits, and her's may be the longest, but that doesn't mean that her fuse won't blow."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Lilly." I heard my sister pause for a moment. "Let's check out this way next."

"I think I'd rather go this way." I heard Teng Shin reply.

"I second that." Lillium replied. "Cindy, you can head with us, or that thing," I heard my sister shout at her. "Or you can go back home."

"I'll go home Sissy. Daddy and Grandpa promised me that we'd have a movie marathon when I got back." I heard the sweet voice of my innocent cousin reply.

"Alright, be careful on your way home then." I heard her hiss next. "And I wouldn't plan on getting a welcome wagon when you get home missy." I figured she meant my sister from how bitter she was right now. My sister must not have had her cup of coffee today for her to be in this ugly of a mood.

We heard them all walk off (more like stomping off in my sister's case) and all that was left was my youngest cousin, the thirteen year old turtle that still loves a night light on in her room and carries a teddy bear around in her arms.

"Ceci?" I heard her question softly. "I know that you're here, and I promise not to give you away. I'm sorry Bell-Bell was so mean. We didn't know she hadn't had her coffee yet." She paused then and I waited to hear her walk off or talk again. "Will you sing please Ceci? Just this once for me?"

I normally don't just accept requests like this out of the blue (unless they were from Yoshi) but hearing my baby cousin beg me like that made my heart ache enough to except and do it, and I knew just the song to sing.

I remember this song was mostly used for between couples, but I think it works well enough between my sister and myself. _"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house… that don't bother me…_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out…"_ I heard Lucinda gasp from outside the door as she strained to listen to me and Yoshi grave my hand a light squeeze, reassuring me. _"I'm not afraid to cry, _

_Every once in a while,_

_Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me,_

_Every once in a while I pretend I'm okay…_

_But that's not what gets me…_

_What hurts the most…_

_Was being so close…_

_And having so much to say…_

_And watching you walk away…_

_Never knowing…_

_What could have been…_

_And not seein' that lovin' you…_

_That's what I was tryin' to do…_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go…_

_But I'm doin' it,_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm along…_

_Still harder,_

_Getting' up, getting' dressed, living with this regret,_

_But I know, if I could do it over…_

_I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart…_

_That I left unspoken…_

_What hurts the most…_

_Was being so close…_

_And having so much to say…_

_And watching you walk away…_

_Never knowing…_

_What could have been…_

_And not seein' that lovin' you…_

_That's what I was tryin' to do…_

_Oh… whoa…"_ Like all moments within a song, they have their music moment where they stopped for a moment, so I did so as well to create suspense as well with Lucinda and Yoshi. _"I'm not afraid to cry, _

_Every once in a while,_

_Even though goin' on with you gone still upsets me,_

_Every once in a while I pretend I'm okay…_

_But that's not what gets me…_

_What hurts the most…_

_Was being so close…_

_And having so much to say…_

_And watching you walk away…_

_Never knowing…_

_What could have been…_

_And not seein' that lovin' you…_

_That's what I was tryin' to do…_

_What hurts the most…_

_Was being so close…_

_And having so much to say…_

_And watching you walk away…_

_Never knowing…_

_What could have been…_

_And not seein' that lovin' you…_

_That's what I was tryin' to do…"_ I ended on a softer note and I watched as Yoshi smiled next to me. I could hear sniffling on the other side of the door. _Cindy…_

"That was a pretty song you sang Ceci, even if it was a sad one. Thanks, I'll see you tonight then." I heard my little cousin walk off after that. Yoshi then finally pulled the covers up over our heads and smiled tiredly at me.

"That's for the songs C, lets catch a nap now before it gets too late." I nodded and snuggled into the warmth he gave me. It was another wonderful night, just the two of us once again, all alone together.

As much I as didn't like that song, maybe I should have sung 'Teenage Dream' as well.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey guys! So what did you think of this little installment of that story I told you about. This gives you another angle to look at. You're seeing Leo's eldest and only son Yoshi here with Donny's eldest daughter Cecilya. Aren't they cute together? They may not be related but to them it almost seems like a forbidden love between them. If you like them, let me know, because I most certainly want to show more of them when this story comes around. These two will be in the story '_The Unbelievable Turtle_' after certain events happen that really mess things up, and I refuse to tell you what!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this and Happy New Year! I had to get this online before I went to bed after the ball drop.**

**And guess what people WE'RE NOT DEAD! (Don't mind me too much, I'm a little tired and on a bit of sugar high.**

**Please Review and let me know what you think!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
